The Thirst: Forever twilight
by AnImE-and-kRiSsY
Summary: A war is unraveling, and bella has gone into enemy territory to stop it. Can she fight her feelings and save the human race, or will she just cause their downfall?
1. Preface W0ot

All right, this is a twilight Fanfic preface, so it's really short. I hope you like it, It's my second published story and I can't wait to see the reaction it gets. now... READ ON! 

disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or it's characters.

**"The Thirst: Forever Twilight"**

_Trying to stop a war by yourself is crazy _

_but falling in love with the enemy is a death wish_.

**Preface**

It was wrong of me to do that, but I just had to see if it was true. This war was their fault, and now the human race is going to be destroyed because of it. I don't want to die, I have to much to live for. My family, My friends. I never thought this could happen, and now that it has, I'm mad at my self for not being prepared. If I can just get to the castle...but the creatures chasing me are too fast. I can't see anything, it's too dark. There is no sun in this dreadful world ,and that's the one thing I could really use right now. I know I can sop this with the help of the prince, I do hope he's nice, because if he isn't, I might as well be jumping off a cliff.

While I ran, these thoughts were playing over and over in my head. But then the worst possible thing that could happen, did. I fell.  
Fresh blood spilled from my leg. This whole time they were just playing around. Now they wouldn't be able to control their will to kill me. I closed my eyes and hoped they would do it quickly. I had failed to save the human race, damnit, Maybe I should have stayed in my world and tried to figure out something there . Time is such a precious thing, I wish I hadn't wasted mine.

Yay! I finally got the preface out, I'm so happy. I hope you like it, I absolutely L-O-V-E twilight and decided, hey I should write a FanFic about it, so I did. I'm sorry, I got into an accident, so I might not publish the first chap right away, man, head injuries sure make it hard to think. Any way, PLEASE REVIEW and I love constructive criticism

Thank you for reading this, NOW GO REVIEW! hehe. :Sits in front of computer waiting for reviews:

Peace out,  
Krissy


	2. Impossible situations

Hey, This is krissy, And i just have to say I had fun writing this chap. It's 1:00 AM right now and I really wanted to get this published, so I did. Please Review. T.T WAAAA! I WANT REVIEWS! hahaha.

N e way, I hope you enjoy this, It's really short right now, but As I get more into the story, things will get better. This story is OOC most of the time.

Oh, and I threw in some new characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.hehe.

_**Breaking News**_

_Three more corpses were found here tonight in forks. The victims throats were badly wounded and their blood had been drained. We have not yet caught the people who are behind this, but when we do, they will immediately get the death penalty._

_What do you think about this Dave_

_Well Cathy, I interviewed people on the streets and got a lot of replies about vampires. But we all know there are no such things. I think..._

**_Click_**

Haha, vampires, that's a good one. I guess I'll have to bring these "blood suckers" to justice.

_Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding_

Oh no, It's already six o clock, I have to go pick up Bella. I hope she's not mad at me for being late.

**_Seattle Airport_**

I hope Forks is worth sitting a small cramped plane for three hours. I didn't get a wink of sleep, and now Charlie is late picking me up. Great, I'm having the time of my life already, If you consider the time of your life sitting in an airport watching people board and get off planes. I really hope Charlie and I can still get along.  
Oh no, I have to Drive with him for an hour until we get to Forks. I guess I could try and get up to date on a few things. Or, I could just sleep...

"Bella!"

Charlie broke my train of thought

"Hi, Charlie."

Hi Charlie? Is that all you can say, come on Bella, you could have said something better.

"Sorry im late, I kind of forgot... hehe."

"oh no, It's okay, At least your here now."

Forgot! how could he forget. He only hasn't seen me in umm...a long time.

"Do you want to go home now?"

Home. I'll have to get used to calling it that again.

"Sure."

Once again, I am the master of words. ugh.

**_Forks_**

The trip to forks was a long, and silent one. I did ask him how he was, but he just replied with a "I've been good". He didn't even ask me how I was. He look's so nervous.

"were here"

The old house was a familiar sight. I was just a little girl when I last lived here, and I can still Remember it.

It was getting dark, but there was still enough light to look around. I looked to the side of the house and remembered something from when I was little.

"Hey Charlie, Do you remember That man who used to read me stories?"

"No, We hardly ever had any visitors, and you never used to like to listen to stories, Don't you remember."

"Oh, yea, It must have been a dream."

But I DO remember it. There was a man there. He was really nice, and told me stories about creatures of the night.

_**Flashback**_

_Little girl. I don't want you playing in the woods. There are bad creatures in there._

_Really! like what kinds of creatures_

I stared wide eyed at this man whom I had never met before.

_Well, Have you ever heard of the Vampire Prince_

_iNo, Please tell me about him._

He put me on his lap

_This is how it begins..._

_There was once a great king whom owned all of this land. He was a Vampire. He took Humans from the forest and turned them into Vampires too. He then used them to start a war against the human race. At first he was victorious in battle, but then the humans started to learn the weaknesses of the Vampires. The humans then fought against the vampires, and won. The kind was forced to go back into the forest and live out his eternal life there. Two Vampires survived and he made them Vampire Princes. Later on, the king left and never came back. The princes are said to still live in this forest, and they take humans playing too close to the edge, and eat them. So that is why you shouldn't be here._

_So I shouldn't play near here_

_It would be for the best if you didn't_

_Okay, I won't. Will you come play with me?_

_I'm sorry, I can't. But may I know your name_

_i'm Isabella, But call me Bella, because that's what my friends call me. What is your name?_

_Im ... . I have to go now. __Good bye._

**_End Flashback_**

I can't remember his name. What was it!

"Hey Bella, let's go inside so I can show you to your room."

"Okay, coming"

I followed Charlie up the stairs. Oh how I hate stairs, Im such a klutz. I could trip over nothing. Mom bought a one story house because of that. We walked to the end of the hallway.

"Here we are, your old room."

"oh wow, It looks ...the same."

"yea, I just changed a few things, like the curtains."

"It's nice, thank you."

"Your welcome."

He seemed a little over excited when I said that.

"so, what is there to do around here?"

"well, there's not really much to do here, But Seattle is only an hour away, and they have some nice mall's up there."

How am I supposed to get there? walk?

"Oh, that reminds me. Could you please follow me, I have something I want to show you."

"Really, Okay, one minuet."

Charlie lead me out the front the front door and outside into the garage.

"Ta da!"

Wow, how cool. He got a new car, and It's a green 65' Buick. Maybe he'll let me drive it sometime.

"wow, you got a new car."

"actually...You got as new car."

Oh no. I had saved up to buy my self a car when I got here.

"wow"

"you don't like it?"

"No, no. I love it. It's just...I saved up my money to buy a car for myself."

"well, now you can spend it on something else, like Makeup, or clothes. Aren't those the kind of things you girls buy?"

"yea Charlie, I LOVE to buy makeup. haha, no, I'll probably buy some new clothes."

"Great, I have to go on patrol now, it's 7:00. I'll watch you go inside, I'll be back at 10:00."

"okay, I'll go get my stuff put up. See you at 10:00"

"bye."

So Charlie left and I decided to go up the dreaded stairs and put my stuff up. I put my clothes in the closet's and drawers. I also set up my bathroom things, like my toothbrush, and toothpaste. I got a new car, and didn't have to pay for it. Maybe Forks won't be that bad.

"Im Hungary, I wonder what Charlie has in the fridge."

I walked downstairs after getting everything set up. When I opened the fridge, I found half a bottle of ketchup, a piece old toast, and a small jug of water. Maybe there's something in the freezer. Oh look! It's...Ice. Charlie really needs to go shopping. hmm...it's only 7:30, I saw a circle K on our way here. It should only take about 6 minuets. I can try out my new car too.

_Inside of car_

This thing is so cool. I wonder if It's stereo works?

_**Click**_

_Another person found dead. Same kind of injuries to the throat. We advise you to stay inside your homes and keep the door's and window's locked. Police have not yet caught the criminals. What do you think about this Dave_

_Ithink..._

**_Click_**

That's Unnerving.

I want to listen to some music

This is better

_**Click**_

_And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground And if they get me take this spike to my heart and And if they get me and the sun goes down And if they get me take this spike and..._

_You put the spike in my heart_

_And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there_

_Someone call the doctor, someone get me to a church Where they can pump this venom gaping hole And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat And if they come and get me You put the spike in my heart _

_And if they get me and the sun goes down And if they get me take this spike and/i iCan you take this spike? Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless Night time sky Can you take this spike? Will it wash away this jet black feeling_

_And now the nightclub set the stage for this they come in pairs she said we'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there_

_Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church We're hanging out with corpses, we're driving in this hearse_

_Someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul_

_Can you take this spike will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless night time skies Can you take this spike will it wash away the jet black...no_

_And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time And as these days watch over us tonight and as these days watch over time and as these days watch over time And as these days watch over us tonight_

_I'll never let them, I'll never let them I'll never let them hurt you not tonight I'll never let them, I can't forget them I'll never let them hurt you, I promise_

_Struck down, before our prime Before, you got off the floor Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart_

_Can you stake me before the sun goes down_

_(whispering)  
and as always, innocent like roller coasters. fatality is like ghosts in the snow and you have no idea what your up against, because ive seen what they look like. Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading..._

_And that was "Vampires Will Never Hurt You", by My Chemical Romance_

Well, Im here.

This store is cute! Let's see, what will I need? Eggs, Bacon, Apple juice, Snacks, Milk, Ice cream, Bread. That's all I'll get for now, Charlie can come back and get the other things.

"AHHHHH...NOOOO...Stop!"

What is that?

There was a man biting the woman's neck. There is blood everywhere. I want to help her, but I have to hide first so they cant Find me.

"Do you sense any other Humans?"

"No, This place is empty"

"Awww, But I was Hungary."

"we'll go somewhere else. Come on"  
I heard them walk out the front door, so I decided to make a run for it.

_Wham_

"What do we have here? A girl."

"I can't read her mind, can you?"

"You and your brother are the only ones that can read minds Theron, so don't ask that again, your majesty, hahahahaha."

"I'm sorry"

Theron looked kind of angry. I wonder why.

"What should we do with her?"

I couldn't find my voice.

"She's not one of us, so kill her."

"It will be my pleasure."

I can't die, I'm not ready to die.

"WAIT! I don't want to die."

"Neither did any of the other humans, You don't have a choice."

I closed my eyes as the man placed his cold lips upon my lower neck. Why did I have to die at the hand's of a murderer?

Wow, I ended it as a cliffy. Thats great, hehe. Please Review and I'll try to put the next chap out.

Edward wasn't in this chap at all

Hints for next chap: Edwards Bro:Dictator:Bella did what:Edward might not be in the second chap. He might come in in the third chap though!

REVIEW! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
